The Seasons
by MizuiroHiei
Summary: When four girls meet with the Sanzo group what will happen? Is this fate? Or just an excuse for me to finally post something? Rated R for later chapters... Pairings HakkaiOC GokuOC SanzoOC GojyoOC Hope ya like. NO FLAMES!


1Hello! My name is Mizuiro (or Mizzy... pick one) and I'm here to entertain you people! This is my first Saiyuki Fanfic and my first fanfic I've ever posted on so be very gentle...

Disclaimer:

Lydian: Mizuiro-san doesn't own Saiyuki or any of it's characters...

Sera: She does own me

Evan: me

Noa: me...

Lydian: and me. So please ask before you wish to use us. Enjoy the fic.

**_The Seasons_**

Chapter 1: Meeting and Stupid Hotel Staff

Evangeline Summers sighed, quite impatiently as she waited for her three friends to come out of their hotel rooms. No, wait. Friends had to be too strong a word... More like followers... They did follow her everywhere...

First to come out was, of course Lydian Winters. She was the calm one of the group. She took care of everyone, basically the mother of the group. Well... except to Evangeline, but Evan had to say she was less bothered by Lydian then the rest of them.

Evan watched as Lydian smiled at her.

"Morning, Evan-dono..." Lydian greeted and Evan just nodded a greeting. She scanned over Lydian's outfit and mentally shrugged. A rather worn white dress with an indigo shawl. Evan didn't like Lydian's outfit, but she didn't want to judge her. After all, she didn't like being judged herself.

Evan sighed, once again and looked down at herself. Black. All black. That was basically the only color she would wear. She used to be mad fun of when she was little. 'I wonder what you'll wear on your wedding day... You do have to wear white, after all, Evan...' 'Isn't Evan a boys name?' 'She might as well paint herself black!' Looking back at everything, Evan's scarlet eyes saddened. It was her fault they had been killed. She hadn't even tried to save them. She could of, but she didn't.

Flashback...

"Evan! Help me! Please!" Evan turned to see one of the other orphans being dragged into a room by a youkai. It was Julia, with her blonde hair messy and her green eyes wide with fright. "Evan!" The sunset-eyed girl just stood in the middle of the pandemonium-filled orphanage. She watched as all the other orphans were killed right in front of her eyes, malevolent thoughts running through her head.

_They deserve it... They made fun of me... It's only right... I should be helping the youkai... _

Evan plopped on the floor, and watched, her legs crossed.

End Flashback...

Now, Evan rummaged through the pockets of her duster for her carton of cigarettes. When she didn't find any she growled. Lydian looked at Evan curiously and smiled, reaching into her bag and pulling out a carton of cigarettes. Evan arched an eyebrow at her. Since when did Lydian carry around cigarettes? She detested the damn things!

"I started carrying them when I noticed they were the only things that would keep your from having constant moods wings... just incase," she answered, as if reading Evan's mind. Then Evan mentally smacked herself. Not, 'as if'. Lydian could read her mind. She was a psychic after all, as creepy as that was.

She pushed her thoughts aside and took one cigarette, knowing Lydian would still want to keep one, just in case. She grabbed her lighter from her pocket and lit the cigarette.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment, or an insult," she placed the cigarette between her lips and just let it hang there, as if for show. Lydian chuckled, mentally, and turned as their other companion, Sera, joined them in the hotel's hall. Sera was the youngest of the group and had always been the most annoying to Evan.

"G'morning, friends! I hope you haven't spent anything with MY money..." Sera greeted like she always did. Evan finally dragged on her cigarette and sighed.

"You're a very annoying person, you know that, right?" she asked and attempted to walk away, only to be grabbed by Sera.

"You're not going anywhere..."

"You wanna make a bet?"

"Yes."

Evan grunted (how very unlady-like...) And leaned against the wall in defeat. Sera smirked, very satisfied that she had, once again, defeated their stubborn leader. Lydian sweat-dropped and scratched her head.

"Who's older, now?" she wondered aloud and received a glare from Evan. Lydian just chuckled, uncomfortably and turned to Sera. "I like your outfit today," she complimented and Sera bowed.

"Arigato, Lydian-san," she winked and twirled, showing off her look. White tanktop, beige shorts, knee-high lace up boots, and a black jacket for effect... it looked good with her tan complexion and golden blonde hair. She looked like she was ready to fight, with her naginata in her right hand, too.

Thirty minutes passed by and Evan was growing impatient. She wanted to burst in there and tear Noa out of her bed, but she had to be sympathetic with Noa. No doubt the poor thing had cried herself to sleep again...

"She's doing it again, isn't she, Evan-san?" Sera asked, a look of anguish upon her face. This was one of those moments when Sera wasn't annoying, but understanding and actually worried.

"Doing what?" Evan didn't know what Sera was talking about. She was too engrossed in her own frustration to even listen. Sera growled and contemplated hitting Evan with the blunt end of her naginata, but thought better.

"Yes she is, Sera-chan," Lydian answered and silence filled the hall. Sera leaned against the door to hear very audible whimpers and something only a youkai's hearing could pick up. A knife against flesh. One, solitary tear stained her face.

"Stop crying, Sera," Evan ordered and Sera looked at her with angry, tearfilled, blue eyes.

"Why?! I'm sorry if I actually care about-"

"Shut up... I'm not saying I don't care... I'm saying I'm sick and tired about everyone doing this to themselves..." she interrupted and Lydian smiled.

"We can't stop what others are doing... but we can help..." Lydian patted Sera's shoulder making Sera smile.

"And pissing your pants won't help," came Evan's unique way of comforting. The hall fell silent again and Noa left the room (finally!). Her wavy, black hair(with a green tint) hair was put up in a pony tail and her scarlet eyes looked blank. She was wearing baggy, black pants and a quarter sleeve dark green shirt. Upon her wrists were pieces of blood soaked black cloths, tied together.

"You guys ready?" she asked, a blank look still upon her face as she tossed Evan her cigarettes.

"Thanks and-"

"BAKA MONKEY!!!!!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DRAW ON MY FACE!"

"AND I TOLD YOU TO NOT BRING ANY GIRL'S INTO THE ROOM, BUT THAT NEVER SEEMS TO STOP YOU!!!!!!!"

"YOU'RE JUST TOO YOUNG TO UNDERSTAND!!!!!!!!!"

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP AND DIE!"

All four girls looked down the hall as they heard two gunshots. Then out of one of the rooms a boy about Sera's age, with dark brown hair and golden brown eyes fell onto the floor, followed by a man with scarlet hair and eyes. Immediately Noa and Evan looked at each other in surprise, only to look back at the scene as a man with long-ish golden blonde hair and drooping purple eyes dressed like a monk came out of the room, a scowl upon his face.

"Please don't hurt us!" begged the boy as he recoiled, afraid.

"It serves you right... I had a hang over and you wake me up with your goddamn yelling... Annoying as hell," the blonde spoke in an angry tone (of course). He turned as a man with dark brown hair (almost black) and amazing dark green eyes came out of the room. He turned and locked it. He looked out of place in the scene with his pleasant smile. He was the first to notice the girls.

"It seems we have attracted an audience," he said and the other three men (well... two men and a boy...) turned to look at the girls. The scarlet haired one smirked and immediately stood up, brushing the dirt off him.

"Yeah... a sexy audience," he added, eying Noa more then the rest and getting a blank look mixed with a glare from her. Evan twitched and stepped in front of her comrades.

"One: I'll be quite happy if the pervert would quit eying my sister," she started, glaring at the scarlet-haired one, "Two: Who are you and Three: Why are you intent on causing such havoc in the morning? Other people stay here too..." she finished and the man with gorgeous blonde hair arched an eyebrow towards her while hitting the pervert with a paper fan.

"We are not inclined to answer your questions," he answered, making Evan growl.

"You are not 'inclined'? Okay, that's enough... Answer our questions... now," she took a step towards the group of males and they all looked down at her (she is kinda short compared to them).

"Evan-san, please do not over-react. They don't mean any harm and I'm very sure they just want to leave and continue with their business," Lydian put her hand on Evan's shoulder and Evan just shrugged her off.

"Don't touch me," she ordered and Lydian bowed, doing as requested. This exchange did not go unnoticed. The first to speak was the boy.

"You're just going to listen to her?! She's not your 'master'!" he yelled and Evan chuckled, waiting for Lydian to answer him.

"No, but I am indebted to Evan-san... I'd hate to think what would happen if someone didn't clean up after these three," she smiled and the males stared at her. The man with brilliant forest green eyes smiled back.

"I'm quite sorry for our rudeness, my name is Cho Hakkai, this is Genjyo Sanzo... The 'pervert' as you have so kindly put, is Sha Gojyo, and the boy is Son Goku," Hakkai said, motioning to each of his comrades as he said their name. Evan nodded and regained her calm.

"Okay... I apologize for my anger-"

"She can't control it," Sera interrupted and Evan hit her upside the head.

"And I would like to introduce us... My name is Evangeline Summers, just Evan, please... The shrimp here is Sera Spring... My sister's name is Noa Autumn and Miss Politeness' name is Lydian Winters..." Evan finished and placed a cigarette in her mouth. She was about to light it when one of the hotel staff members came and took it from her.

"No smoking in the hotel, please," the staff member said and put it in Evan's hand. All the girls backed away from Evan as her eye twitched.

"I'll smoke if I want to," she challenged and lit the cigarette, then proceeding to blow smoke into the staff member's face. The staff member took the cigarette, dropped it on the floor, then snuffed it out with the heel of his boot.

"You will not smoke in the hotel."

"I will if I goddamn want to."

"You will not."

"I will."

This proceeded until a large man grabbed onto Evan and started pulling her out of the hotel.

"I'll smoke if I want to! It's a goddamn free fucking world!" she sceeched, followed by the four males and her three comrades. Maybe after... three minutes of struggling, Evan and her gang were officially kicked out of the hotel.

"Wonderful... Do you like getting us kicked out of hotels?" Sera snapped and Evan growled, moving towards where they had parked their jeep followed by the smiling Lydian, the brooding Noa and the short Sera. Behind them were the group of men, just staring. Well... Sanzo, Gojyo and Goku were staring. Hakkai still had his smile on.

"All I wanted to do was smoke..." Evan grumbled.

END CHAPTER ONE!

Okay I can't promise anything, but if you read and review, chappie two is coming soon! Please no flames... I'm a delicate flower...

Evan: When all Hells freeze over you will be...

Mizzy: Shut up...

Evan: Just don't flame her...


End file.
